La leyenda del amor
by PukitChan
Summary: En una época antigua, en la que las criaturas mitológicas aún rondaban en la tierra, existió un romance prohibido entre dos seres que cambiarían el mundo para siempre…
1. Hace muchos años

_La leyenda del amor_

Capítulo 1. Hace muchos años...

* * *

**"…Dicen que todo en esta vida tiene una explicación… hasta las criaturas fantásticas, los míticos mundos, los tesoros escondidos en una isla inexistente… pero, he aprendido que esto es solo una mentira. Nada, absolutamente nada… puede explicar la lógica del amor…"**

**********

_-Debe morir… ahora que tan solo es un bebé… en el futuro podríamos lamentar no hacerlo- decía con furia un hombre, mirando a las otras tres personas que lo acompañaban sentadas._

_-Tienes razón. Es mejor hacerlo ahora, para evitar cualquier conflicto- terció una bella mujer._

_-Necesitamos que desaparezca- habló una tercera persona._

_-Las escrituras dicen que es nuestro elegido será quien…- otro hombre, que en apariencia era menor, susurró débilmente._

_-¡Calla, Aizawa!- gritó el primero- ¡Por eso tenemos que hacerlo ahora! ¡No puedo permitir que ocurra!_

_-Tohma, será mejor que él__ lo haga con sus propias manos - dijo ella un tanto fastidiada._

_-Concuerdo con usted, mi señora Mika - mencionó el más joven - quizás así evitemos los riesgos, ¿No cree, mi señor Kitazawa?_

_-Así es. Será lo más correcto - coincidió el aludido._

_-Está bien- el jefe, después de pensarlo unos segundos, aceptó y, mirando a uno de los sirvientes, elevó su tono diciendo - Traigan a Eiri, por favor._

_El pequeño ser hizo una reverencia, dispuesto a obedecer las ordenes de su amo._

_La copa de vino se movía entre sus manos, esperando paciente por su petición._

_Instantes después, un hombre alto, de cabello rubio, de ojos dorados, vestido soberbiamente y con una fría e intimadota mirada, entró a la elegante habitación._

_-Me da gusto que llegues, Eiri - sólo se escuchó silencio por parte del recién llegado - tenemos una tarea que encargarte._

_-¿A quién necesitan que desaparezca esta vez?- mencionó con ironía, demostrando que al menos podía hablar._

_-Siempre tan honesto- los ojos dorados se posaron en Kitazawa, un atractivo hombre que lo miraba, al parecer, con lujuria._

_-Eres un estúpido- comentó enfadada la mujer._

_-Me obligan a hacer su trabajo sucio- escupió fuertemente, provocando dos sonrisas de las personas que se encontraban sentadas en la mesa hexagonal._

_-No te obligamos- dijo Aizawa._

_-Basta- gruñó el líder, Tohma -, de cualquier manera, tienes razón. Deseamos que asesines algo._

_-Un bebé específicamente- sentenció el más apuesto de ellos._

_El rubio levantó su ceja, pensando en por que, esas personas deseaban desaparecer a una criatura. No es que le importara, le daba igual quien era la victima de la semana, pero ahora le impresionó._

_-De acuerdo, mientras el trato permanezca intacto._

_-Siempre cumplo mi palabra Eiri, y creo que lo sabes perfectamente. Tus dudas incluso llegan a ofenderme - bebiendo un sorbo de vino._

_-Solo díganme quien es y donde habita._

_Ahora todos sonrieron._

_El castaño se puso de pie, acercándose a Eiri, pasando su mano por el fino rostro del rubio mientras susurraba unas palabras._

_-Lo hallarás en una vieja cabaña, en lo más profundo del bosque de la soledad; más por su apariencia no te debes dejarte engañar. Fuertes y poderosos hechizos lo rodean para cuidar su bienestar. Un bebé hermoso es lo que encontrarás, pero ante él, tu corazón jamás deberás ablandar. Escucha mi consejo y asesínalo sin piedad. En tus manos su sangre debe correr. Esta misión no deberás fallar pues si lo haces tu perdición llegará._

_Por último, Kitazawa lo miró y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Eiri, quien ignoró por completo el acto._

_-Adelante, mi asesino favorito- remarcó Tohma sonriendo._

_Eiri observó todos los rostros, para después salir del lugar en busca de su victima. Una vez que se alejó del lugar, Seguchi dejó salir unas palabras de sus labios._

_-No hay nadie más que pueda hacer esto… y esa criatura debe morir._

**********

**Mucho, mucho tiempo después…**

_-_¿Se puede saber a donde vas?- preguntó curioso un hombre castaño al observar que el mejor asesino del lugar se estaba disponiendo para salir.

-No te incumbe a ti Kitazawa- dijo Eiri, mirando de reojo como estaba recargado en la entrada de su habitación.

-Oh, se me olvidaba que siempre sales este día a estas horas- riendo - ¿Vas a visitar a tu enamorada?

-Idiota.

El rubio se miró en el espejo por última vez, acomodando su gabardina, para acercarse a la amplia ventana soltando un suave silbido e instantáneamente después un increíble fénix hacía acto de presencia.

-Hola Surén- saludó con calidez el rubio al ave - ya sabes que hacer.

El fénix abrió sus alas y con fuerza voló por el cielo, esperando a que su amo lo siguiera para guiarle un camino.

Kitazawa lo detuvo justo cuando pasó a su lado, acorralando a Eiri en una pared.

-¿Acaso te has olvidado de mi?- miró con odio y los ojos dorados simplemente osaban desafiarlo.

-Aléjate de mi, maldito imbécil- empujándolo para que pudiera salir de aquel lugar.

*******

Un bello joven caminaba lentamente, acompañado de un unicornio. Sus bellos iris amatistas se posaron el la magnifica y pura criatura que había estado con él desde que tan solo era un bebé, regalo de su fallecida madre.

-Vamos al río, ¿Está bien, Zafiro?- dijo el chico refiriéndose al bello animal completamente blanco, el cual, relincho muestra de su aprobación.

Sus pasos los llevaron a lo más profundo del bosque, llenó de oscuridad y terror, pero para alguien como él, cuya vida había sido hecho en ese lugar, no le asustaba en lo más mínimo sabiendo de memoria que quizás esa era la parte más segura de ahí.

Después de un espeluznante paseo, lograron llegar a un hermoso claro, donde había una cascada y la tranquilidad más increíble del universo.

El adolescente, se acercó junto al unicornio al río al tiempo que se deshacía de su vestimenta para poder meterse al agua. El animal se acomodó en el suelo, pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos que el chico hacía.

Soltó su cabello rosa, el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros y con movimientos tímidos entró al agua, relajándose con su pureza.

-Es tan fresca- dijo en tono alegre y con sus manos se lavó la cara - podría estar aquí eternamente.

Un ruido extraño se dejo escuchar, alternando tanto al joven como al unicornio, que inmediatamente se levantó dispuesto a proteger a su amo.

-¿Quién está ahí?…- mencionó lentamente, viendo la actitud que la criatura había tomado - ¡Responda!

Zafiro resopló vigilando constantemente algún otro moviendo pero después de un largo rato en lo que no ocurrió nada, nuevamente se acercó al chico para que continuará relajándose.

_-_Un pequeño susto, ¿No, amigo?- sonrió mirándolo, pero la criatura nuevamente lo ignoró pues toda su atención se centro en un ave que daba giros muestra de que iba a aterrizar.

Esa majestuosa ave roja detuvo su vuelo al lado del unicornio, observando a la persona que estaba en el río.

-Quizás fuiste tú quien nos espantó hace unos momentos- sonrió y se acercó a la orilla para poder tocar al fénix, que lo permitía cariñosamente -, me encantaría conocer tu nombre- dijo mirando el listón dorado que estaba ubicado en una sus patas, señalando que tenía dueño - debe ser muy afortunada la persona que cuenta contigo, aunque yo también estoy feliz porque seguido me vienes a visitar.

_********_

No tan lejos como pareciera, un hombre rubio se encontraba escondido entre la maleza y oscuridad del bosque, recargado en el tronco de un árbol pero sin ver realmente en la dirección donde se encontraba el tranquilo río, únicamente se limitaba a escuchar la bella voz que dialogaba con su fénix y el unicornio además de jugueteando con el agua.

No es que lo estuviera espiando, de hecho hacia esto cada mes. Siempre al tanto de ese niño, siempre encontrándolo bañándose en el río.

La realidad era que, a causa de un pacto hecho hace años, debía vigilarlo constantemente… pero no lograba comprender porque había aceptado eso… si _ellos_ descubrieran que seguía vivo, posiblemente después de matar al bello niño, seguirían con él.

Se cruzo de brazos, soltando un leve suspiro y cerrando los ojos, recordando aquella noche, hace más de 18 años…

* * *

_Eiri después de evadir varios conjuros mágicos que rodeaban la cabaña, entró sigilosamente para cumplir su trabajo que no podía tardar más de cinco minutos._

_En una habitación y aún con oscuridad pudo notar la silueta de una mujer que dormía pasivamente en una pequeña cama. No lejos de ahí, se encontraba una cuna donde un bebé descansaba con su dedo pulgar en sus labios. Lo miró unos instantes pensando en que ese pequeño niño era realmente bello, pero obedeciendo las ordenes que se le habían dado, levantó su mano dispuesto a acabar con la vida de ese inocente ser._

_-¡No!- la mujer agarró su mano antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento - ¡No lo hagas!- gritó desperada la madre que increíblemente había burlado sus hábiles sentidos al no dejar que notará que ella despertó - ¡No mates a mi bebé!_

_-¡Silencio!- la empujo fuertemente, haciendo que cayera al suelo, donde la luz de la luna, que atravesaba la ventana, la iluminó mostrando la belleza que poseía. Era de cabello rosa largo y ojos amatistas, y aún con terror y odio en sus ojos era hermosísima._

_-¡Por favor, detente!- le suplicó tratando de acercarse a él - ¡¿Acaso no quieres saber la razón por la que te mandaron a asesinar a un bebé!- eso lo detuvo y viendo que había logrado despertar su interés, continuó- ¡Te diré la razón!_

_-Habla…_

_-Mi niño… ¡Mi niño puede cambiar esta vida cruel dominada por el maldito Seguchi Tohma y su grupo de seres del infierno! - dijo casi llorando- ¡Pero para eso necesita encontrarse con esa persona!_

_-¿Qué persona?- mirando a la bella mujer que se encontraba arrodillada frente a él._

_-¡Buaaaa!- el llanto del bebé interrumpió la conversación y por instinto ella se puso de pie pese a su dolor para cargar a su amado hijo._

_-Por favor- suplicó mostrándole al asesino el bebé. El rubio se permitió mirar por una vez una de sus presas y entonces… ese niño dejó de llorar instantáneamente cuando el hombre rozó su sonrojada mejilla mostrando una tierna sonrisa… ese asesino se sintió incómodo ante esa risa y observó esos únicos y aún más bellos que los de su madre, ojos amatistas._

_Una agradable sensación de paz inundó su corazón._

_-Debo cumplir mi trabajo._

_-Por favor, permíteme criarlo el tiempo que sea posible… tú no deseas matarlo, no deseas seguir asesinando… con mi bebé, todo podría cambiar…_

_-Es mejor que los mate, de cualquier manera si falló alguien más vendrá… ellos esperan la prueba de mi acto, piden…_

_-… la sangre de los Shindou, lo sé- la mujer se aferró a su hijo- si me dejas vivir, te juró que hasta que no sea el momento nadie sabrá de su existencia… y yo… yo…- temblorosa, se acercó a un pequeño cajón de donde sacó un pequeño frasco - esta es la sangre de mi esposo - derramó unas lágrimas- sabíamos que llegaría este día… mi bebé y mi marido tienen la misma sangre, entrégala con una ropa destrozada de mi hijo… si es necesaria la mía también te la daré… te lo suplico… por él… por mi Shuichi…_

_Eiri le arrebató el frasco de sangre y cortó una de las finas manos de la mujer para obtener el liquido carmesí, además de obtener una prenda de la criatura._

_-Solamente está alargando su sufrimiento…- dijo él dando la vuelta y saliendo de ahí._

_-Tiene el derecho de vivirlo…- ella cayó hincada al suelo, llorando de alivio una vez que sintió que se había ido._

_La bella dama abrazó a su bebé, aún temblando mientras el pequeño se adormilaba nuevamente ajeno a lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrirle._

_-Tu plan falló Seguchi Tohma- susurró mirando a Shuichi- intentaste que la persona elegida fuera quien lo asesinará pero lo único que lograste fue provocar su encuentro…_

* * *

Regresó a la realidad cuando el sonido del agua siendo abandona por el ahora joven, se dejó escuchar.

En un hábil movimiento, brincó para quedar arriba del árbol, justo antes de que el chico de mirada amatista pasará por ahí junto al unicornio.

Se ocultó aún más cuando el fénix se posó prácticamente a su lado, deteniendo su vuelvo.

-¿Aquí te quedas?- preguntó el bello chico cuando entendió que el ave ya no lo seguiría y a modo de respuesta, lanzó su trino - esta bien. ¡Espero verte pronto!- sonrió dulcemente para despedirse.

Eiri salió de su escondite mirando el suave y delicado andar del chico.

-No entiendo… - acarició al fénix- no entiendo porque te dejé vivir… Shuichi…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	2. La historia de Niflheim

**La leyenda del amor**

**Capítulo 2. La historia de Niflheim**

Había una suave calma. Fue el bello canto de un ave lo que logró despertarlo. Perezoso, se movía debajo de esa sabanas, tratando de evitar la molestia que los rayos del sol le ocasionaban; sin embargo, al recordar sus labores matutinas no tuvo más remedio que despertar para cumplirlas.

Se levantó de su blanda cama y su piel se erizó al momento en que pudo sentir el cambio de temperatura; al fondo, el tic tac de un reloj de madera señalaba el continuo avanzar del tiempo.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación, permitiendo que la fresca brisa golpeará su rostro mirando las gotas brillantes de agua que estaban por todos los árboles y plantas del lugar, muestra del rocío.

Dando un fuerte suspiro, se alejó de la ventana para quitarse su pijama que consistía en un pantalón y playera de manga larga, ambos hechos de lino, para ponerse un short azul cielo, playera y un par de botines negros.

Se acercó al tocador de madera de roble, que estaba situado a un lado de la cama, sacando de un pequeño cofre rojo varias monedas de oro.

Jaló una capa con capucha de color beige, lo suficientemente amplia para esconder su persona. Salió de esa cabaña que por su fachada, parecía vieja y descuidada pero que por dentro, conservaba toda la calidez de hogar que su madre supo crear. En cuanto cerró la puerta, de entre los árboles surgió aquel magnifico caballo blanco, de crin azul y cuerno con forma de espiral de un leve tono rosado.

-¡Zafiro!- gritó con alegría el joven caminando hacía la mítica criatura- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó acariciando el fino pelaje del animal y contemplando esos sabios ojos negros. El unicornio movió su cabeza a modo de buenos días - Hoy tengo que ir más allá del bosque, al pueblo, para comprar comida y algunas cosas que hacen falta en la casa - besó a Zafiro-. Cuida la cabaña por mi, ¿De acuerdo?- palmeó su lomo y se alejó - ¡Regresó pronto!

Sus pasos eran rápidos y sus ojos amatistas miraban las diminutas plantas verdes que inevitablemente tenía que pisar si es que deseaba seguir avanzando; mientras más se alejaba de su cabaña, lo árboles se ibas reduciendo y a su vez, la luz de sol iba aumentando.

-¡Buenos días, Shuichi!- saludaban en coro un grupo de luces brillantes que lo rodearon y que inmediatamente reconoció como las hadas protectoras de las plantas. Vistas de cerca, eran bellas doncellas con alas semi-transparentes de cinco centímetros que llevaban largos vestidos.

-Hola, buenos días - sonrió tímidamente - lamento haber pisado algunas de sus plantas.

-¡No te preocupes!- muchas risitas se escucharon!- ¡Tú nunca le haces daño al bosque!- ellas volaron a su alrededor llenándolo de chispas de colores - ¡Que tengas un buen día! - se fueron volando, perdiéndose entre los rayos de luz.

-¡Igualmente!

Aumentando su ánimo, se dirigió con más ahínco al pueblo. Una vez que estuvo en el límite del bosque, suspiró acostumbrando sus oídos a la mayor cantidad de ruido y mirando hacia todos lados por la cantidad de personas y gente que había.

"_Shuichi, cada vez que salgas, debes proteger tu identidad"_

"_¿Por qué mamá?_"

"_Porque tu existencia es única… algún día lo entenderás… pero hasta ese entonces, perdona y obedece mi palabra, hijo mío"_

Recordando las palabras de la mujer que le había dado la vida, acomodó su capa para ocultar lo mejor que pudo, su rostro.

En el mercado, gente caminaba de un lado a otro, muchas voces mezclándose unas con otras, niños que pasaban corriendo, cientos de puestos ambulantes donde vendían de todo: desde comida hasta pequeños duendes domésticos. Shu miró tristemente a todas esas inocentes criaturas encerradas en jaulas siendo usadas.

-¡Cálmenlo!- gritó un hombre fuerte, pero vestido con harapos. El mencionado junto con otras seis personas intentaban tranquilizar a un pegaso negro, raro de verdad ver algo así, lo ataban una y otra vez con más cuerdas cada vez que el animal intentaba liberarse. A su alrededor, una bola de mirones estaban presenciando todo.

-¡Vean, señores! - gritaba otro hombre - ¡Jamás tendrán otra oportunidad como esta! ¡Un verdadero pegaso puede estar a su servicio por la cantidad de 1,000,000 de drulls!

A Shuichi se le estrujó el corazón al oír eso. ¡Que bajo era vender de esa manera una criatura de tal pureza!

-¡Lo compro! - aceptó otro hombre que Shuichi no pudo ver - ¡Quiero esa criatura para mi colección!

-¡Gran elección, señor!

Desvió su bellos ojos de ese espectáculo tan triste y cruel, intentando relajarse y seguir con su camino; después de todo él no era nadie que pudiera hacerle frente a ello.

-¡Miren, es el señor Lemek!- escuchó la risas alegres del grupo de niños que pasaron junto a él, por lo que decidió seguirlos. Alejándose un poco de ese mercado tan injusto, notó como un anciano sacaba una manta que colocó en el suelo para sentarse en ella siendo imitado por los niños que se acomodaron a su alrededor. Movido por su curiosidad, Shuichi también se acercó a ese viejo hombre, esperando lo que fuese a ocurrir.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos - sonrió amablemente, con esa voz que se mostraba cansada por el paso de los años - y como siempre, veo que vinieron a escuchar.

-¡Sí!- gritaron felices los niños y Shuichi también aumento su sonrisa.

El adulto acomodó la mochila que traía, ya varias veces remendada pero que sin duda seguía cumpliendo con sus funciones.

-Bien- rió feliz - ¿Cuál historia será buena?

-¡La que usted guste!

-¿De verdad? - por un instante, el anciano levantó su mirada, centrándose en Shuichi, quien se sintió avergonzado pero no incómodo - pues entonces será la de reino… ¿Han escuchado antes la profecía prometida?

-¡No!

-Pues entonces, pongan mucha atención, que quizás jamás en su vida alguien la vuelva a mencionar.

Aclaró su garganta, y con una clara y madura voz, comenzó a narrar su historia:

"_El reino donde habitamos, el cual conocemos con el nombre de Niflheim no se llamaba realmente así. Hace muchos años era conocido como Fensalir, un lugar conocido por su paz, su belleza, su abundancia y sobre todo su libertad"_

"_En ese entonces, era la familia más bondadosa la que reinaba. La máxima gloria que pudo haber existido. No había persona más amable y respetada que el antiguo señor de estas tierras: Náddjá."_

"_Pero como todos ustedes saben, nada puede ser tan verdadero como la vida. El rey Náddjá tenía a un fiel amigo suyo, el cual lo traicionó asesinado a toda su familia… o al menos eso dice la historia"_

"_El poder pasó a manos de ese cruel ser, que llenó de injusticias este reino, volviendo totalmente oscuro, es en ese momento cuando el nombre es cambiando por el que todos ustedes conocen al lugar donde nacieron: Niflheim; el cual ahora estaba lleno de maldad y parecía que los buenos tiempos habían pasado."_

"_El bisnieto de ese hombre, todos aquí lo conocen, el rey, el emperador: Seguchi Tohma."_

"_Para estos años, la sangre de esa familia se ha desarrollado tanto que sus miembros más dotados llegan a vivir miles de años. Muestra de ello es el rey, cuya edad ya rebasa los 3587 años"_

"_En el castillo del reino infinito, habita Tohma y su corte, considerada por muchos como la más cruel y temida, llamada el hexágono. "_

"_Mika Uesugi. Pertenece a una de las familias más poderosas del reino, mujer cuya habilidad ha sido ver el futuro de una manera tan precisa, que dicen ha evitado la destrucción del imperio."_

"_Yuki Kitazawa. Poderoso mago, que destaca principalmente en los hechizos malignos, dirigidos a muertes largas y dolorosas. Dicen que podría matarte tan solo con el veneno de sus labios."_

"_Taki Aizawa. Especialista en protecciones. Sus conjuros de barreras son tan poderosos que los rumores dicen que todo el reino esta bajo su poder impidiendo que alguien los quiera conquistar o en el peor de los casos, que se atreviera a tocar a alguno de la corte hexágono."_

"_Tohma Seguchi. No se sabe mucho de él, además de su larga longevidad y de la crueldad de su persona. Fue él quien creó este infierno, el que dividió al mundo en tres clases: seres supremos, seres mágicos y los simples y mortales humanos."_

"_También se cuenta que la orden del hexágono posee a un miembro más. El asesino perfecto. Aquel que carece de emociones y de vida. Ese que no puede encontrar placer ni siquiera en matar. Dicen que jamás ha sobrevivido algunas de sus victimas… es el que se encarga de desparecer a todo aquel que estorbe…"_

"_Pero… Mika hizo una profecía. Aquella que vaticina la destrucción de este imperio…"_

"… _la sangre del último descendiente del verdadero rey aparecerá… el ser que limpiará la basura del lugar que le pertenece. Traerá la luz."_

El hombre sonrió ante el rostro de inquietud que todos sus oyentes poseían.

"_Algunos mencionan que Tohma, tratando de evitar su perdición, mando a asesinar a ese niño que traería el cambio… y como la frágil flama de una vela con un simple soplido apagó la luz."_

"_Yo aún creo que ese niño vive y que está en algún lugar, esperando el momento adecuado para despertar"_

Algunos adultos que también escuchaban la plática rieron ante ese comentario tan iluso.

"_Esto aún no termina… existe una profecía hecha por una mujer hermosa hace años…"_

"… _la sangre del ultimo descendiente se encontrará, en una extraña circunstancia, con la persona elegida… será la persona elegida quien despierte su poder oculto y logré mover la rueda del destino."_

"_Pero no será sencillo… habrá traición, sufrimiento y muertes innecesarias…"_

"_Las criaturas más puras acompañaran el trayecto. El rey de la mentira será engañado por su propia creación. El mundo verá un cambio."_

"_Pero de nada servirá si la persona elegida se cierra… solamente habrá algo que nos salvará."_

"_El mundo verá un milagro."_

"_Ese milagro será la luz siempre y cuando, la traición no gane la batalla…"_

"… _la luz a pueblo de Fensalir regresará…"_

"… _es una parte… de la profecía prometida…"_

Había un súbito silencio que solo era interrumpido de vez en cuando por el alardeo del mercado. El anciano relamió sus labios para humedecerlos después de tanto tiempo de haber hablado y dibujando una risa en su boca. Ciertamente, como ese hombre la contaba realmente te la creías. Era casi como si esa historia la hubiera escuchado de la misma persona que había dicho la supuesta profecía.

-Vamos viejo, deja de llenar de fantasías a estos mocosos- mencionó un hombre de aspecto musculoso que pasó por ahí, logrando despertar a todos de su ensoñación

-¡Que genial historia!

-¡Muchas gracias por contarla!

-¡Vuelva pronto, señor Lemek!

Comenzaron a decir todos los presentes, dejando caer unas monedas en el sombrero que estaba junto a él.

-Gracias, gracias…- repetía tranquilamente.

Cuando la gente se comenzó a disipar, nerviosamente se acercó Shuichi , dejando caer de su mano una moneda de oro.

-Hermosa historia, abuelo - sonrió lindamente.

Ese hombre lo miró por varios minutos sin decir nada.

-¿Señor?- preguntó temeroso.

-Muchacho, eres alguien muy especial… no por la moneda que acabo de recibir de tu parte, hay algo diferente en ti… vamos, agáchate y permite a estos viejos ojos contemplarte.

Shuichi se hincó, quedando a la altura del abuelo, quien con su rasposa mano levantó el rostro de Shu para poder verlo mejor, ya que su capucha se lo impedía.

-Tu belleza es incomparable- susurró solo para ellos dos, como si se estuvieran confiando el más grande de los secretos - eres alguien de puro de corazón - tocando su pecho.

-Gracias…- dijo sonrojado.

-Cabello suave, largo y fino de un natural rosa… bellas iris amatistas… sonrisa única… ojos tan cristalinos como el agua con la que seguramente te aseas… un verdadero espejo de tranquilidad…

-¿Perdón?

-Eres idéntico a Hikari…

El chico se quedó mudo unos instantes… ¿Por qué ese hombre conocía el nombre de su fallecida madre?

-¿Usted… conoció a mi mamá…?

-Los que saben la verdad, conocen, admiran y respetan a tu madre… no cabe duda que eres su hijo… - sonrió melancólicamente mientras retiraba algunos de los cabellos rosados que caían en su rostro - por favor, devuélvenos la luz…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Segundo capítulo de esta loca historia. ¿No se hartaran de leer mi nombre xD? _

_Muchas gracias a mi querida Ginebra y Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi por los reviews y leerme siempre. Además, no quiero que sangre inocente empieze a correr y que los días de sol vuelvan, jajajajaa._

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	3. Destino entrelazado

_Los personajes no me pertencen, son de Maki Murakami._

****

* * *

**La leyenda del amor**

-Eres idéntico a Hikari…

-¿Usted… conoció a mi mamá…?

-Los que saben la verdad, conocen, admiran y respetan a tu madre… no cabe duda que eres su hijo…

**Capítulo 3. Destinos entrelazados.**

-Por favor - decía el anciano acariciando ese bello rostro tan joven -, devuélvenos la luz…

Shuichi se quedó unos cuantos segundos perdido en eses viejos ojos.

-Lo siento - susurró poniéndose de pie y dando unos pasitos hacia atrás; de repente, un gran nerviosismo ser había apoderado de él - me… me está confundiendo con alguien más - se acomodó su capucha que lo cubría para irse de ahí.

-Aunque intentes huir- alcanzó a escuchar la gruesa voz del anciano- aunque te escondas en lo más profundo del bosque de la soledad… el destino sabrá encontrarte…

El chico se abrazó a si mismo intentando darse calor pese a que el sol y el claro ajetreo del mercado elevaban la temperatura.

En su rápida caminata, chocaba una y otra vez con las personas, estaba dispuesto a escabullirse de aquel lugar pero recordó a que había ido: por provisiones.

Respiró profundo y comprobó para su extraña alegría, que ya había perdido de vista al anciano. Regresó a su andar lento buscando un lugar que siempre visitaba.

-Buenos días- saludó sonriendo, mirando la canasta llena de pan que estaba cubierta por una manta blanca bordada con flores.

-Buenos días, muchacho - respondió la amable señora - tenía tiempo que no te veía - mencionó después de haber notado a ese rostro oculto que esbozó una sonrisa.

-Es día de compras - explicó señalando varias piezas de pan que la señora colocó en una bolsa de papel.

-Aquí tienes - entregándole la bolsa y recibiendo a cambio el respectivo pago - cuídate mucho.

-Usted también- dio una pequeña reverencia - ¡Gracias!

Siguió con sus compras buscando leche, carne, y algunas legumbres, no demasiadas porque al lado de su cabaña tenía un discreto huerto. Llenándose de valor, regresó a la parte del mercado donde se comerciaban con muchas de las criaturas mágicas que habitaban el bosque, en busca de terrones de azúcar, los favoritos de Zafiro y por los cuales (según Shuichi) ese unicornio se estaba volviendo malcriado.

Una vez que encontró todo lo necesario, caminó de regreso acercándose a la entrada del bosque. Dirigió una ultima mirada al bullicioso mercado para después observar más allá: muy al lo lejos, entre varias montañas, se alcanzaba a distinguir un ostentoso castillo el cual era habitado por Seguchi Tohma y la orden del hexágono. Suspiró, adentrándose a lo que consideraba su hogar.

A media que avanzaba, el bosque se iba tornando cada vez más oscuro, normalmente eso no le incomodaba pero hoy, tenía un gusto amargo en la boca. Había _algo_ hoy. Sucedía _algo._

Cientos de aves levantaron el vuelo de los árboles aumentando esa sensación incómoda en Shuichi; mordió su labio inferior intentando que sus pies avanzaran más rápido.

-Corre- le alertó una voz y Shu volteó a ver quien había hablado. Un árbol con rostro, conocido comúnmente como Treant, intentó nuevamente apresurarlo - corre a tu cabaña chico, que algo malo sucede, el bosque lo presiente y tú que has vivido en él has aprendido a conocer sus emociones.

Shuichi se quedó pasmado ante la declaración, abrazó las cosas que traía entre sus manos como si intentará recuperar la calma.

-¡Corre!- gritó, logrando que el joven reaccionara y comenzara a hacerlo. Muy torpemente, chocaba con lo que se le fuera atravesando en el camino…

* * *

"_Shuichi, ¿Sabes? Algún día aparecerá la persona que fue elegida para ti…"_

"_¿Para mi, madre?"_

"_Sufrirás, porque todo aquel que decide entregar su corazón lo hace…"_

"_¿Entonces es malo querer a una persona?"_

"_No… solo es muy doloroso"_

* * *

Agitado y con varias rasguños en todo su cuerpo, llegó hasta su hogar escuchando de pronto un fuerte y desesperado relinchido que reconoció como el de su unicornio. Dejó caer sus cosas y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía la llamada de ayuda.

-¡Zafiro!- gritó buscando con la mirada llena de angustia a la criatura - ¡Zafiro!- otro relinchido hizo que pudiera ser posible localizarlo, pero lo encontró en el claro del bosque, de la forma menos deseada.

Un grupo de ocho hombres, vestidos con largas túnicas moradas estaban acorralando al unicornio que simplemente no podía escapar porque su pata estaba lastimada y de la cual escurría un poco de sangre.

-¡¡Zafiro!!- Shu se acercó, pero uno de los hombres, que sin duda eran fuertes, le dio un golpe para aventarlo al suelo, ante eso, la criatura se desespero aún más, levantándose en dos patas para intentar escapar - ¡Déjenlo! ¡No toquen más a Zafiro!- lloraba desde el suelo, con su labio partido.

-¡¡Cállate!!- gritó uno de ellos, sin verlo pues estaba concentrado en que el animal no le hiciera daño - ¡Sin son un completos imbéciles! , ¡Se les dijo que no quería que tuviera un solo rasguño!

-¡¡¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a unicornio?!!- intentó justificarse otro - ¡No tienes idea de cuanto nos sorprendimos a encontrar a este bebiendo agua de aquel río!

Shuichi miró una hacha ensangrentada, llenándose de terror al imaginar que con esa arma habían lastimado a Zafiro.

-¡Su sangre es demasiado valiosa para andarla desperdiciando!

-¡Es demasiado salvaje! ¡Si el rey Tohma desea con tanto fervor a un unicornio tenemos que herirlo para que podamos llevárselo!

-Esta bien… háganlo…

-¡Deténganse!- gritó nuevamente, poniéndose de pie justo en el momento en el que uno de ellos levantaba el hacha para golpear al animal.

Un trino detuvo al hombre justo en el momento más indicado. El ave de gran tamaño, mezclando de manera ecléctica los colores rojos y amarillo, se sitúo en el lomo del unicornio. Los hombres retrocedieron al reconocer el listón dorado de una de sus patas.

-Ya basta- una gruesa, y de alguna manera sensual voz, hizo que Shuichi temblara volteando todo su cuerpo para buscar a quien hablaba.

De entre la penumbra del bosque salió un hombre alto, piel blanquísima, de cabello rubio y ojos dorados. El corazón de Shuichi se aceleró por unos instantes. Vestía una capa negra que lo cubría perfectamente y su intimidadora presencia creó una súbito silencio.

-Señor… - los hombres se arrodillaron ante la sorpresa de Shuichi, quien corrió cerca del unicornio y el fénix una vez que puedo alejarse. Notó que ese recién llegado les infundaba gran temor a casi todos.

-¿Qué rayos hacen?- musitó claramente molesto.

El pelirosa acarició a Zafiro que también estaba asustado pero se tranquilizó al ver al fénix que también él conocía.

-Nuestro rey nos ha pedido buscar un unicornio, mi señor.

-Yo les prohibí cazar en el bosque del silencio- por un instante, el rubio dirigió su mirada ante el asombrado chico de ojos amatistas - para eso existe el bosque negro.

-Lo sé mi señor, pero…

-¡Largo de aquí! , ¡Busquen a un unicornio que no tenga dueño, malditos cobardes!

-¡Sí, mi señor!- gritaron en coro, dando rápidos brincos, despareciendo en cuestión de segundos.

Shuichi se sintió intimidado y nervioso ante el hombre rubio que se le acercaba con pasos sumamente lentos. Zafiro se colocó delante de él para estar dispuesto a protegerlo.

-Surén… - susurró el atractivo hombre, logrando que el fénix volará para aterrizar justo en su brazo protegido por un grueso cuero, y que seguramente debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el peso del ave.

-Gracias… - mencionó una dulce voz, detrás del unicornio, que se dejo caer la suelo, para desesperación y susto de Shuichi - ¡Zafiro!- se arrodillo para verlo, buscando el motivo del desvanecimiento de la criatura: La herida de su pata que continuaba sangrando - ¡No puedes ser! - su mano temblorosa intentó tocar la herida.

-No lo hagas - dijo firmemente el hombre - las hachas de esos hombres tenían veneno mágico, es por eso que ese unicornio esta tan débil… es cuestión de horas para que muera.

-¡Es imposible!- gritó Shuichi con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡Zafiro no puede morir!

-Acéptalo- lo miró indiferente el hombre ante la perspectiva de la muerte.

-¡Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer!

Su corazón se agitó al ver a ese chico llorando. Le dolía verlo así… ¿Por qué ejercía todos esos sentimientos sobre él?

El fénix, como si entendiera perfectamente a su amo, bajó de la mano del rubio para acercarse a la pata de Zafiro; Shuichi lo miraba atónito, temblando, intentando comprender lo que iba a suceder.

Surén, agachó su cabeza hasta a estar a centímetros de la herida, derramando una cristalina lágrima. El corte por el que escapa la sangre en cuestión de segundos se fue cicatrizando.

-Claro…. - murmuró Shu - el llanto del fénix es curativo…- se limpió sus propias lágrimas sonriendo tiernamente - muchas gracias - acarició al ave suavemente.

-Necesita descansar, dormirá unas cuantas horas… deberías intentar curar tus heridas también - mencionó el hombre y Shuichi se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda - su rostro levemente infantil se ruborizó - me llamó Shuichi Shindou.

-No lo hice por ti - desvió su mirada doradas de esas joyas amatistas que lo confundían - esta prohibido cazar en este bosque. No permito que nadie desobedezca esas reglas.

-¿Por qué? - le preguntó curioso a ese hombre tan atractivo - ¿Por qué no permite que nadie lo haga en este lugar?

-No te incumbe mocoso.

Lejos de sentirse incomodado, Shuichi solo aumento su grado de curiosidad.

-¿Conoce a esos hombres?

-Eres un idiota si tú no los conoces - miró hacia donde había rastros de sangre y sus ojos se fijaron en un pedazo de tela morada, seguramente una de túnicas de los hombres había sido rota en su intento de atrapar a Zafiro.

Shuichi camino hacia donde el rubio miraba, recogiendo la tela. En ella, se encontraba bordado un castillo y a los lados una espada y un hacha.

-Es el emblema del reino -dijo aun tocando la tela- ¿Son servidores del rey?- volviendo a mirar al rubio.

El hombre no le contestó nada, simplemente te limitó a observarlo fijamente, como si deseará comprender algo. Cansado al parecer, por las ojera que traía, logró preocupar al chico de cabello rosa.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Puede descansar en mi cabaña si gusta…

-¡Surén!- gritó dándose la media vuelta para empezar a caminar - ¡Vámonos!

El fénix levantó el vuelo, acercándose de una manera impecable al cielo.

-¡Espera!- Shu intentó detenerlo - ¡¿Nos hemos visto en otro lugar?!

Se tensó al oír esas palabras. No, era imposible que él lo recordará, sobre todo cuando su primer encuentro había sido hacia más de dieciocho años, cuando tan solo era un bebé.

-Lo dudo - murmuró y el de ojos amatistas pudo notar que una ligera melancolía inundó su voz, mientras seguía caminando - es imposible que me conozcas, así que olvídate de mi.

Pero, nunca imaginó que eso no sería nada fácil….

**_"-Aunque intentes huir…"_**

-¡Por lo menos dime tu nombre por favor! - suplicó a punto de perderlo de vista.

**_"Aunque te escondas en lo más profundo del bosque de la soledad…"_**

-Uesugi - volteó, deseando ver una vez más esas preciosas iris amatistas.

-¿Simplemente Uesugi? - preguntó animándolo a continuar.

-Eiri Uesugi… pero… - mordió su labio.

**_"…el destino sabrá encontrarte…"_**

-¿Pero…?- dejándose cautivar por las pupilas doradas.

-Pero puedes llamarme Yuki.

-Yuki… - pronunció con dulzura, observando como desparecía entre la oscuridad del bosque. Lo último que miró fue su capa negra, donde atrás también estaba bordado el emblema real…

**_"…. para cambiar el rumbo del mundo, se necesitan dos personas…"_**

-¿Por qué? - el rubio miró al cielo, donde volaba su fénix - Está es la segunda vez que tengo que ayudarte… Shuichi…

**_"… eso es lo que dice…"_**

-Yuki…- tan solo pronunciar ese nombre lograba que se sonrojara, sintiendo un gran deseo de volverlo a ver. Tocó su pecho y escuchó a su corazón latir con fuerza. Tal vez, se encontrarían una vez más… lo presentía… que su camino se cruzaría nuevamente con el de él…

**_"… la profecía prometida…"_**

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

_Jojojojojojo. Me divierte escribir esta historia. XD Gracias por leer y los reviews n.n_

_**Esmeralda-chan:** ¡Gracias! Prometo no descuidar el resto, porque jejeje... ¿Te puedo contar algo? En este momento yo tengo 8 fics escribiendose, literalmente, al mismo tiempo (5 de gravi, 1 de trc, 2 originales) en esta página solo hay 5 de mis historias publicadas de gravi (son diez en total, 5 ya finalizaron xD) y fueron detenidas porque no encontraba mi contraseña, pero logré recuperarla xD (Uke vs seme ya va en otra página en el capítulo 18) por lo que te puedo asegurar que se continuará bajando regularmente los fics publicados aqui n.n ¡Gracias y nos vemos!_

_**Ginebra:** Merlín me escuchó, por acá esta lloviendo xD y sip, culpemos al sol de los extraordinarios, de hecho se inventaron por culpa del sol xD. Sobre tu duda, en efecto, el asesino es Yuki, solo que en el capítulo anterior lo llaman por su nombre de pila xD (Eiri) una disculpa si te llegue a confundir. Y También unas buenas vacaciones a ti!!! ^o^!!! Cuídate, nos vemos!!! y un beso sabor sandía xD!!! bye bye!!_


	4. Sucesos

Los personajes de Gravitation, son de Maki Murakami.

* * *

**La leyenda del amor**

**Capítulo 4. Sucesos.**

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó la bella y escultural mujer a uno de los jóvenes sirvientes que cruzaban por el enorme castillo- ¿Sabes dónde se fue Eiri?

-El señor salió desde muy temprano con el grupo de cazadores -contestó con la cabeza agachada-, mi rey ha pedido que encuentren a un unicornio.

-Cuando llegue, mándalo directamente conmigo- ordenó de malas.

-Como usted diga, mi señora Mika -haciendo una reverencia.

La mujer se dirigió a las escaleras principales que estaban cubiertas por una larga alfombra roja, recorrió el castillo soberbiamente decorado para encaminarse a la sala donde la orden del hexágono solía hacer sus reuniones.

Los guardias que estaba en la entrada, al ver a Mika acercarse, hicieron una reverencia abriéndole de par en par la puerta.

-Así que Eiri sigue sin aparecer -ella escuchó una voz y de inmediato buscó con la mirada al dueño: Kitazawa estaba sentado en una silla y sus pies se encontraban encima de esa vieja mesa de roble.

-Kitazawa… -murmuró Mika, sentándose a un lado de él-, dicen que Tohma ha pedido un unicornio.

-Para eso están los cazadores -Aizawa se acercó a ellos con un libro entre sus manos-. En realidad, Eiri no tiene porque ir.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento -ella observó a los dos hombres que la acompañaban.

-Siempre lo has tenido -Kitazawa rió-, pero dejas que Eiri se salga a donde le de la gana.

-Pues al menos yo no fui la persona que lo…

-¡Señores, basta! -les riñó Aizawa-. Lo importante es averiguar a que rayos va una y otra vez al bosque de la soledad -al oír estas palabras, el castaño se puso de pie, acercándose a una ventana donde se alcanzaba a ver el lugar mencionado.

-Es inútil mandar a alguien que lo siga… acaban perdiéndolo siempre.

-No entiendo -el más joven, Taki dejó el libro en la mesa para después mirar fijamente a Mika-. ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo preguntamos?

-Oh, claro -el castaño soltó una carcajada y acentuó un tono irónico-, cuando se lo preguntemos, Eiri con una gran sonrisa nos va a decir que es lo que hace en su tiempo libre.

********

_-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, la familia real era muy distinta. La familia de los Shindou era quien reinaba este lugar lleno de paz y amor; pero, acusados injustamente por un pecado que jamás cometieron, fueron mandados a asesinar por sus propios amigos. Fue así como el linaje de una de las sangres más poderosas del mundo casi desapareció._

_-¿Casi? - el pequeño niño que se encontraba sentado entre las piernas de su madre y jugaba en ratos con su larga y ondulada cabellera rosada, la miró asustado._

_-El descendiente principal logró sobrevivir misteriosamente y se le dio por muerto aun cuando vagaba por este mundo. La herencia de los Shindou se mantuvo en secreto por demasiado tiempo…_

_La bella mujer, sentada a la sombra de un enorme árbol a la orilla del río, soltó de sus brazos a su hijo, quien corría descalzo por todo el lugar._

_-Sé que estás ahí -murmuró la mujer-, el calor de un fénix… la presencia de un asesino._

_Unas pisadas se escucharon y ella sonrió. Su hijo, mientras tanto, metía sus pies en el agua fría del río._

_-Siempre notas cuando estoy cerca._

_Ella miró hacia arriba, contemplando al hombre rubio que se encontraba a su lado._

_-Uesugi Eiri… -le susurró la mujer._

_-Shindou Hikari._

_-¿Se puede saber a que has venido? - el niño se percató de la presencia del hombre, por lo que corrió hasta llegar a su lado._

_-¿Quién es, mami? -preguntó mirando intrigado al hombre._

_-Shuichi, él es alguien especial - sonrió amablemente - ¿Sabes que día es hoy, verdad Eiri?_

_El hombre volteó a una parte oscura del bosque, lanzando un suave silbido. Su fénix apareció aterrizando junto a Hikari. Shuichi abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se lanzó a abrazar a el ave, que media lo mismo que él._

_Segundos después, unos tranquilos golpes contra el suelo se escucharon. Hikari cubrió su boca para no soltarse a reír._

_Una diminuta criatura blanca con un cuerno en la frente hacia su aparición: era una cría de unicornio, quizás tendría pocos meses de nacida._

_Shuichi curioso, se acercó lentamente al animal, que al ver la pureza de ese niño se dejo acariciar._

_-Hoy Shu cumple cuatro años - mencionó la hermosa mujer -, gracias por recordarlo._

_Eiri permaneció en silencio hasta que sintió que su capa era jalada insistentemente. Miró hacia abajo y se topó con las pupilas amatistas del niño que lo miraba lleno de felicidad y con un dedo en su boquita._

_-¡Gracias!_

_-¿Qué parte de la historia que estabas contando era verdad? - preguntó para dejar de ver al niño._

_-Toda._

_-…_

_-¿Cómo se llama? - esta vez, Hikari habló al tocar al pequeño unicornio._

_-Zafiro…_

*******

-Buenas tardes, mi señor - el joven hizo una reverencia justo en el momento en el que vio a ese rubio entrar -. La señora Mika lo está esperando en la sala del hexágono.

El rubio soltó un gruñido al oír eso, quitándose la capa para dársela a su sirviente personal.

-Nakano, ¿Sabes para que rayos me quieren esos idiotas?

-No lo sé - el pelirrojo sonrió - pero los rumores del castillo comentan que desean saber porque va al bosque de la soledad.

Eiri miró a ese chico, sabiéndose de memoria el motivo secreto por el que Nakano Hiroshi se encontraba sirviéndolo.

-¿Le consiguieron a Seguchi su unicornio?

-El grupo de cazadores regresó con el mandato hace una hora.

-Aquí termina tu día Nakano, puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

-Como ordene - y haciendo una reverencia, salió de ahí.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió a la sala principal, donde seguramente se encontraría el rey.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron. Sentando en un trono de oro, vestido con terciopelo y seda; estaba Seguchi Tohma, rey de ese lugar.

-Bienvenido seas, Eiri - Tohma se acercó hasta él depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Te he dicho que no hagas eso.

Para cualquiera, esas palabras hubieran bastado para una muerte segura, pero no para él, pues desde siempre se había sabido de la extraña preferencia que el rey sentía.

-Vamos, no seas así - Tohma regresó a su trono y con lentitud desvió su mirada al suelo. Hincada, una bella doncella entre sus frágiles manos tenía un cuerno con forma de espiral rosado de alguna criatura.

-Así que esta es la razón por la que deseabas un unicornio -murmuró observando como convertían ese cuerno en polvo rosa que iba cayendo en una copa de vino que también estaba ahí.

La jovencita colocó la copa dorada en una bandeja de plata, se puso de pie y haciendo una reverencia se la ofreció al rey, quien con cuidado la agarró para después, con un simple movimiento de sus manos, le ordenaba retirarse.

-El cuerno de un unicornio - dijo moviendo el liquido de la copa en dirección opuesta a las manecillas del reloj -, puede volver potable el agua más contaminada, es curativo e incluso alarga tu vida.

-Son criaturas sagradas, creí que su caza estaba prohibida -le espetó ligeramente molesto.

-No para mi.

-¿Y el animal…?

-Murió - sentenció dando un brindis imaginario - ¡Larga vida al rey!

*******

Hiroshi se cubrió el cuerpo con una capa café. Tembló. Hacia tiempo que no lo iba visitar y ahora estaba nervioso.

Acomodó su cabello con sus manos que traían unos guantes negros bordados con extraños símbolos y hechos de la tela más gruesa y resistente que pudo conseguir.

Miró sus manos melancólicamente durante varios minutos, pensado en porque durante la mayor parte de su vida, debía tener cubierta esa parte de su cuerpo.

Caminó rumbo al mercado para poder llegar a la entrada del bosque de la soledad. Suspiró llenándose de valor para caminar por ese tenebroso lugar. No entendía como había logrado ese chico sobrevivir tanto tiempo en ese lugar.

Sus ojos, ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, se entrecerraron al percibir de inmediato la gran luz que ese claro a mitad del bosque le permitió tener.

-¡Hiro!- oyó a lo lejos y más rápido de lo que imaginó, sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por completo - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! -decía alegremente sin querer soltarlo.

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Shuichi! - le correspondió al abrazo, recordando en ese momento, cuanto lo había extrañado - ¿Cómo está mi primo favorito? - revolviéndole el cabello.

-Soy el único primo que tienes - le reprocho infantilmente-, pero ¡Estoy muy bien!

Zafiro llegó al encuentro, acomodándose en el suelo y Shuichi se sentó, recargándose en el unicornio. Hiro lo imitó y sentó.

-¿Cómo estás tú? - preguntó preocupado y mirando sus manos - aún no entiendo porque estás en el palacio.

-Todos tenemos distintas misiones en está vida- le sonrió - esta es la mía.

-Sigo sin entender - dijo de manera inocente.

-Es porque eres un tonto, Shu.

-¡Hiro!

Ambos se soltaron a reír, disfrutando de la tranquila tarde.

-¿Puedo? - preguntó Shu, aserrándose a su primo y tocando los guantes.

-Adelante - le esbozó una sonrisa cálida - sabes que eres el único que puede hacerlo.

Shuichi se ruborizó, y con suavidad le quitó sus guantes negros. Las manos de Hiro, aunque hermosas, alrededor de ellas se podía percibir un aura azul.

El más pequeño las acarició suavemente, acompasando su respiración.

-Tu esencia mágica ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi - comentó ensimismado - No creo que los sellos de los guantes resistan demasiado tiempo… tendremos que crear otros si es que deseas seguir ocultando tu poder.

Zafiro agacho su cabeza, y de su cuerno dejó caer una gota platinada. Las manos de Hiro parecieron relajarse.

-Gracias, Zafiro - rió y siguió observando sus manos ya las sentía menos pesadas.

-Un don muy difícil de poseer - seguía analizando Shu - poder tocar el alma de las personas…

-… e inclusive matarlas, al arrebatárselas…

Shuichi volteó a verlo. Sabía que había sido muy difícil para su primo vivir con ese poder, pero por alguna razón, el pelirosa era inmune a sus manos, quizás era porque compartían lazos de sangre.

-¿Los guantes no han fallado?

-Tú los hechizaste, no tienen porque.

***********

-¿En donde rayos te habías metido todo este tiempo? - gritaba Mika escandalizada en el momento en el que vio a Eiri cruzar por la puerta.

-Eso no te incumbe - dijo fríamente. Kitazawa le soltó una risita a Aizawa como si le estuviera diciendo "¿Lo ves?"

-Claro que nos incumbe - Aizawa se le acercó - el asesino de este lugar desaparece durante mucho tiempo, sin siquiera…

-¡Cállate! - le gritó, y el chico retrocedió intimidado por esa mirada.

-Cálmense todos - Kitazawa se puso de pie y le dio una palmadita a Eiri en su hombro-, anda vete ya, mira que es malo hablar contigo cuando estás de ese humor.

El rubio gruñó y salió de ahí, aventado la mano de Kitazawa.

-¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera así de fácil?- le cuestionó Mika.

-Por esta sencilla razón - entre los dedos del hombre se encontraba un cabello rosado-. Eiri no se acerca a alguien tan fácilmente… es raro que entre sus ropas halla algo como esto… ¿No creen?

-¿Cómo… lo agarraste? - preguntó extrañado Aizawa.

-Cuando toque su hombro - sonrió - Mika, averigua si es de alguien que merezca nuestra atención.

La mujer se lo arrebató fastidiada.

********

-Hiro… ¿Crees que algún día sepa cual es la razón de porque he permanecido oculto tantos años?

-Sé que llegará ese día...

*********

-No… imposible… - susurraba la mujer, al analizar ese simple cabello - esto no puede ser…

-¿Sucede algo malo? - Kitazawa se acercó al ver el rostro de la mujer - ¡Mika, habla!

-…

-¡Mika!

*********

Seguchi se puso de pie y sonrió. Bebió el último trago del vino que había en su copa.

-Finalmente, el día ha llegado…

*********

-… La… - mencionó aterrada la mujer - … la sangre de los Shindou… continua con vida…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia ^^!!!_

_Esmeralda-chan: Imaginación no tanta, creo que debería dejarme de meter tantas xD ok, eso no venía al caso. Jejeje, pues no te preocupes, no es presión me alegra saber que esperan entusiamados los siguientes capítulos =D ¡Gracias!! Bye bye!!_

_Keshi295: Prometo continuarlo lo más rápido posible!!!! =3 Gracias!!!_

_Ginebra: Jejejejej, alguien me dijo que le recordó a las crónicas de Narnia (xD) Por acá, ya dejó de llover a muchos les beneficia (mamá dice que es más rápido llegar al trabajo si no llueve xD). Sobre el viejito, pues por ahora esta tranajando para mi xD pero quizás se valla contigo porque conmigo ni seguro tiene xD!!. Yo también quiero un fénix, habra que robarselo a Yuki =3 y el sol seguirá cargando las culpas, hasta que vciaga nieve por acá xD ¡Gracias por leer, un abrazote!!! Cuídate y bye bye!!_

_SnowQuality: ¡Hola!!!!!!! Que gusto tenerte por acá xD!!! jejejeje, yo también quiero que lo destronen xD!! Asi que veremos que sucederá!! Muchas gracias!!! Nos vemos, cuídate!!!_

¡Felices fiestas!!! Un abrazo y muchos besos navideños =3


End file.
